1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-frequency module, and more particularly to a high-frequency module in which at least one wave splitter chip and a plurality of chip inductors are mounted on a mount board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a high-frequency module in which a filter device and chip components are mounted on a mount board has been used for cellular phones, etc. For example, WO 2008/023510 A1 Publication discloses a high-frequency module in which a plurality of elastic wave filter chips and a plurality of chip inductors are mounted on a mount board.
These days, as the size of mobile communication devices, such as cellular phones, is becoming smaller and the functionality thereof is being increased, there is also a growing demand for decreasing the size of a high-frequency module mounted on a mobile communication device. As effective measures to reduce the size of a high-frequency module, components of the high-frequency module may be mounted on a mount board with high density. In this case, however, the components mounted on the mount board with high density are likely to interfere with each other, which may deteriorate characteristics of the high-frequency module.
In particular, in a high-frequency module including a transmission filter and a reception filter which has a balanced-unbalanced transforming function, if chip inductors connected to first and second balanced signal terminals of the reception filter are disposed adjacent to each other, isolation may deteriorate due to the interaction of the chip inductors.
Accordingly, it is difficult to sufficiently reduce the size of a high-frequency module.